The Tragedy Of Living
by ForgedWithIronBlood
Summary: Hayato Nakano. The people he cared about are all gone; his father, mother and friends are all gone. However, his younger brother Kaito is still alive, and he will protect him even if he loses his life in the process, however he will have to become the one thing he does not want to be, a monster shinobi, that is unrivalled. He will go down the darkest depths, to gain strength. AU
**Author's Note:** This is the prologue to the story. I have decided to make this as a challenge of creating a very good OC story. It will be difficult but, I learn quickly.

* * *

Prologue: Family.

* * *

Winter. Many people like it because of the snow which symbolises the purity of the land, however, a great many people dislike winter because of the cold cold temperatures. However on one winter evening, the cold did not stop two figures from scaling. One figure was small and child like, the other figure seemed to be the size of an adult.

Their short inconsistent breathing could heard as they quickly made their way to the top of the cliff. At one point the small figure seemed to be struggling to find their footing as snow began to fall to the ground underneath them.

"Father, Father! Am I doing this correctly?" the young boy said.

"No Hayato, you'll fall of like that" said a man watching from the peek of the cliff. "You have to place your hands in between the rocks and get a firm footing" the man suggested.

'If I just place my hand here I should be fine' he thought as he placed his hand on top of the rock just above him and slowly made his way up to the top.

The man turned his head in another direction. "Hurry up Hayato we are going to be late" the man said loudly. "Yes father" Hayato replied.

* * *

Hayato was a boy of short stature with a small body and was around 4ft and 3inches, he had medium length snowy white hair framed with thin bangs with strand of hair protruding down the middle of his face. He had dark yellow eyes with black pupils and had short black eye lashes. He wore black short sleeved jacket with a mesh top underneath and black pants with white shinobi sandals.

His fathers appearance however was on the opposite spectrum to his. His father was a man of average height at around 5ft11 and he possessed a toned build, he had even mid length Matt black hair, with a strand of hair going down the middle of his face, he had jet black eyes and had black make up under his eyes. He wore a black jumper and pants, with bandages going from his hand to mid way up his forearm,he also had bandages going from his ankles up to his calf midway and had black shinobi sandals.

* * *

Hayato eventually made his way onto the top of the cliff, as he pulled himself up the last rock in his way, he saw his father his father gazing towards a specific location, he looked in the same direction as his father, then he noticed.

"Father, the view is amazing" he could barely find any words to describe what he was looking at.

In front of him, in the distance was a small village, full of buildings with cottage like structures. The small village was surrounded by a vast and dense woodland with a plethora of greenery. Cutting through the village and woodland alike was a shimmering river flowing elegantly.

* * *

"Father" the boy said. "It really is beautiful up here" he said with awe in his voice.

Yes it is beautiful isn't it, we can come here more often if you like".

"Really?" He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yes, but only after you get use to this sort of training".

"How long will that take father?" He asked curiously.

"Couple years, give or take" his father replied.

"Is that a long time away?" He asked.

"For you probably, but don't be so impatient Hayato, this training is to prepare you for being a shinobi."

"But father; shinobi kill don't they, I... I don't want to kill." Hayato looked away from his father stern gaze.

"Hayato" his voice held authority. Hayato looked back towards his father and started to tremble.

As soon as he saw his son tremble his face softened and he started to speak calmly. "Hayato killing is part of the life of a shinobi and assassin and it is therefore also exclusively part of our life aswell, it is unavoidable, you may not understand it now but one day you will come to understand it and embrace it and eventually you will no longer be afraid of taking another persons life nor will you be afraid of losing your own."

He didn't want to upset him, so he proceeded to settle his fragile mind. "Anyway Hayato, all of that is a long way away, so let's just focus on..." He was about finish his sentence until his son cut him off. "It's alright father, I will try my best" he said with a smile on his face.

His father smiled back and patted him on the head. "Good boy, I know you will".

The sun started to set as both father and son scaled down to the base of the cliff, then then jumped in the canopy of the trees and started to head into the direction of the village.

* * *

(Back home)

"Creek" it was the sound of a front door being opened. Through the entrance, in walked Hayato with his father close behind as they cleaned their sandals whilst trying not to make a mess.

"We're back" his father said rather loudly as he entered the living room. The room was quite simple in decoration, it had a couple vases filled with flowers here and there, it also had various paintings and family photos.

"Welcome home, dear" said a woman in a sweet voice. In came walking a rather beautiful young women. The women was around 5ft 7, with long white hair that travelled down to her waist, she had crimson red eyes with long white eye lashes and she wore a light blue mandating own with black shinobi shorts underneath accompanied with black sandals.

Hayato ignored her and headed towards the staiRa.

"Is someone in a foul mood today?" she said mockingly. However Hayato ignored the taunt and proceeded to go up the stairs.

"So Hayato, what did you do with your father today?" She asked.

He ignored his mother until he was half way up the stairs the he replied "father said we would only start on the basics today so he made me learn how to climb up to the top of the cliff properly." As he finished speaking, hee disappeared out of sight.

Slowly his mother approached her husband who was sitting on a chair while taking off his sandals. "Kenzan don't you think that it was a little bit dangerous to make our son scale a cliff at his age."

He had a bemused look on his face. "I would have thought it was dangerous, well I would have if it wasn't for the fact that he caught the hang of it so soon."

"He must be a natural" she said. She smiled at her husband and continued. "You know what they, like father like son, but then again I doubt you choke have scaled whole cliff at his age" she said teasingly.

"True, he is something special" he replied.

She then looked at him with a worried face. "But I also wonder if you're making the correct decision by starting his training so early in his life. I mean he is only four".

Kenyan looked at her with serious eyes. "No, we need to ensure the future of our clan and we need someone strong to carry the name Nakano."

"You're not allowing him to have a proper childhood" she argued.

"All of this, the training included, it is part of his childhood whether he or you likes it or not."

"For goodness sake Kenzan he is four, couldn't you hold off training him to he older, say around the age of..." Just as she was about finish talking, Kenzan interrupts and slams his hand against a table.

"Temaki, I will hear nothing more of this talk" he shouted, "we will not discuss this anymore."

Fine but when he starts to hate you, you'll have no clue he to blame but yourself."

"If he ends up hating me, so be it, after all shinobi are those that must endure." Kenzan leaves the house furiously.

Temaki turns around to see her son looking at her expressionless.

Hayato then walk to his mothers side. "Mother why were you and dad arguing".

"Oh Hayato" she whispered sadly, "we weren't arguing, we just had a disagreement that's all." she said reassuringly as she stroked his soft white hair.

"Doesn't disagreeing with another person mean that you were having an argument." He said innocently.

She smiled at him. "Smart as usual Hayato, there's no fooling you."

Hayato hugged his mother and clung tightly to her waist as he spoke "mother, you don't have to worry about me, as long as I have got you and dad I'll be fine and as long you've got us you will be too." Her sons words put her mind to rest.

* * *

It had been a year since his father and mothers argument, the tension between them had died down since then and life looked to be getting better. In that one year, Hayato continued training rigorously with his father, his father had been teaching many skills such as survival and discipline, of course Hayato was still only five so his father had been more focused on helping Hayato train his mind rather than his body, that's not to say he had neglected training his body, his father still insisted on that they climb to the top of the cliff every few days, Hayato found it tremendously exhausting but seeing the view from the top was well worth the effort.

Despite the continuous training, Hayato was quite content with his life at the moment, he was starting to get use to profusely training his body and mind everyday and he also noticed that his mother and father were happy again, things just couldn't get any better.

"Hayato, training yourself in aspects of shinobi life is crucial, from battle tactics and possessing knowledge of enemy shinobi to handling various weaponry correctly, being experienced in hand to hand combatant learning jutsu's to help you precarious situations, it is all important, do you understand Hayato?"

"Yes father" he replied.

"Of course, you won't be learning any stuff I just mentioned, first we start off with the fundamental aspects of shinobi."

Hayato looked confused at this. "But father, I thought you already started training me in the basic shinobi skills."

"No Hayato, I've been training you in the basics of survival and I have been preparing your mind. We haven't even started on the basics of shinobi life."

"So, are we starting the basic training today" he asked his father.

"No, even before that you must learn something else"

"Something else?" He questioned "what is it I have to learn?"

"Before you start learning shinobi basics, you must come to understand yourself and know where you come from you must be able to realise the dormant abilities in your genes come from your heritage."

He saw that his son was unsure of where this was going so he continued speaking.

"Hayato, what do you know about our clan?, the **'Nakano'.**

Hayato blinked, for few seconds the conversation went dead, everything was silent, suddenly Hayato started to speak.

"Our clan has resided in the warring state era but when the Leaf village originally formed we did not join them."

"Do you know why we did not join them?"

Hayato sat there thinking about his answer. "Was it because our ancestors were very prideful and thought they could protect themselves with their own strength."

"That's half of the truth, but we also didn't join because we didn't believe that what their villages leader was trying to do would work, we believed that uniting the clans that resided within the land of fire would never come together, after we missed our opportunity we became forgotten."

"Hayato, what else do you know?"

Hayato put on his thinking face again at which his father chuckled at. Hayato began to speak again. "Although we aren't conjoined with a village, our clan are self providers, we work in a similar way to how clans worked back in the warring states era. Our clan relies on outside sources to hire us for work such as assassinations. We also survive off of the plentiful plant and animal life in the woodland surrounding our home. We use animals for their meat, pelt and bones and we get medicinal herbs from the plant life."

His father looked shocked, how was it that his child knew so much.

"Hayato, how do you know all of this?" His father asked.

"I remembered what I learnt from the books" He replied.

"The books, what books?"

"The books you keep in you your study, they have lots of information."

His fathers expression turned into a scowl, for a second Hayato seemed worried.

His father out nowhere started to bellow in laughter.

Hayato looked bewildered, for a second he thought his father would be furious with him for going into his study without permission.

His father stopped laughing, then he went to speak. "That's my boy, using you initiative, I am proud of you"

Hayato's cheeks flared red because of the praise, his father never praised him like this before, his father had never said he was proud of him before, quite frankly his fathers words made him feel happy.

His father noticed his red cheeks. "No need to be embarrassed, I should have expected that from you, you are my son after all."

'So this was what his father was like under his serious demeanour' Hayato thought.

"Anyway" his fathers voice catching his attention.

"We should start with some lessons now, we have wasted too much time and we have a lot of points to cover today, such as what our clan was renowned for back in the day."

"Renowned for" Hayato repeated.

"Yes, our clan has many secrets even unknown to me, there is an ability that has remained dormant within our clans genes since the warring state era."

'Maybe, just maybe it will awaken through you my son' his father thought as they continued with days lesson as planned.

* * *

(One year later)

Another year had passed. Hayato was now six years old and had even grown a couple inches to his height. He progressed astoundingly fast and had just recently started to learn the shinobi basic from his father. However lately his mother started to become ill and started acting differently, this worried his father considerably.

It was around mid day, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were whistling cheerful tunes and on top a cliff was a young boy practising his kicks while his father watched over his training.

Hayato stopped kicking the air and turned towards his father. "Dad, where did mum go this morning" he asked while panting.

"She is at kayos house, your mother hasn't been feeling well lately, so she has gone to get checked over."

"As you know Kayo is one of the few in our clan that has knowledge of medical ninjutsu and it is easier for your mother to go to her instead of travelling miles to the nearest town."

Hayato turned back around and carried on with practising his kicks.

"Hayato lift your leg higher when you kick" his father suggested

"Yes father" he shouted as he did as his father told him too.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Elsewhere, Hayato's mother was anxiously waiting for some news on her well being in a spare room at Kayo's house. At this point in time she was sitting on a chair impatiently, that was until Kayo entered the room. Kayo was a middle aged woman with light brown hair tied up in a bun and she had light grey eyes. She wore a beige turtle necked top and a long dark blue skirt.

As Temaki got up, Kayo began to speak. "It's alright Temaki, nothing to worry about, it's good news, you're not ill at all." Hayato's mother took a breath of fresh air.

"Well that's a relief" she said.

"Anyway thanks for this Kayo."

Hayato's mother headed towards the door to leave but was stopped by Kayo's voice. "Oh but Temaki, you may want to stay and sit down for what I am going to tell you next."

Hayato's mother returned to her seat. "I do hope it isn't anything serious." She said.

"Well" Kayo began. "If having another mouth to feed is what you mean by serious than yes, it is serious." Kayo cracked a smile upon noticing Temaki's stunned face.

"You mean I'm... I'm pregnant!" she yelled out in shock.

Kayo nodded. "Yes you are almost two months along."

Temaki couldn't believe it, she was going to have another child. She was beyond merry.

"You should hurry home to tell Kenzen and Hayato." Kayo suggested

Hayato's mother motioned to the door and and smiled as Kayo showed her out.

* * *

(Seven months later)

Seven months had past since Hayato found out he was going to be an older brother. To say the least he was ecstatic, it was the only thing on his mind. The last seven months had been hectic as well, his father and mother had been working hard to prepare his soon to be siblings room., of course Hayato was helping out as muchas he could, but he also had to balance assisting his parents and training, it was almost overkill.

It was evening and Hayato were sitting on the her bed talking.

"Mother will my brother be born soon" Hayato asked while putting his head on his mothers tummy.

"Yes" she replied, "your younger sibling will be born soon, but Hayato how do you know the sex of the baby. I haven't even told you or your father yet." She said with a mocking serious face as she poked her sons soft cheeks.

"I just have a feeling that I will have a baby brother." He said as looked up at his mother.

His mother looked back down at and smiled while stroking his hair.

* * *

(A few weeks later)

It was only a few weeks later that Spring time had begun and new life started to grow all around the village and within. The sun started to set but as this sun set another son started to rise.

Hayato was in his parents room, sitting beside a women who was seated in a cushioned chair whilst cradling a small baby in blankets, the small baby started to squirm in her loving arms.

His mothers eyes started to swell with tears of joy forming in the corners.

"He is so tiny" she whispered.

She then passed the baby to her husband.

As Hayato's father held the new born baby it started to cry, so Hayato poked his baby brothers cheeks gently, his baby brother settled down and began to giggle, as he went to poke his cheeks again his baby brother managed to grab is finger and wrap his minuscule hands around it, then he used his other hand to grab a strand of Hayato's hair. Both Hayato's mother and father smiled at this. "You'll be a good older brother to him Hayato, I know you will." Said his mother.

"Dad what his name going to be" Hayato asked.

His father looked towards his mother and nodded.

"How about you choose his name Hayato" his mother said, "you are his older brother after all."

It didn't take to long for Hayato to figure out a name. "Kaito" he said calmly. His baby brother seemed to react to the name by making noises.

His mother smiled "Kaito, soaring through the sea."

His father then tested out the name. " Kaito" he said. "It's perfect."

Now the Nakano clan has a new member. Life would only get more hectic from here on out.


End file.
